Songstress
by Never Blessed
Summary: After Hogwarts: These are Hermione's melodies of life


_"Shit!! Fucked up day!!! " _I say, as I enter my room. The door smacks loudly behind me, soon after music fills the room. I sink down on my bed and let the tones fill my body.

"Would anyone believe me, if I told them that music is my world?" I think as I fade into an ecstasy. My body floats with the sad voice of the singer and we become one.

My room is not a normal teenageroom with posters of halfnaked popstars or actors and pink wallpaper, neither is there any babyblue bunnies nor 2 or 3 Britney Spears records.

My room is snow-white and all the posters are of gothic- and metalbands. They always look at me, white faces and black eyes, they never smile, but to me it is normal: I usually do not smile either. Forever the artists will decorate my walls, because they guard me, nothing bad happens in my room, my Isle of Music. I have 70 CDs, a fortune in vinyl and plastic.

The last tones of the CD fade as I rise and walk slowly towards my piano that stands in a corner with my guitar and tons of melodies, tabs and homewritten stuff. The piano is my favourite; it is sad but yet strong. Besides I LOVE classical music.

As a start I play "Führ Elise" a couple of time. It is good, because it stretches your fingers to the edge. Then I start on a slow melody of my own the words come automatically:

_Born the dark,_

_Yet stranger to the night._

_Flames are under your skin._

_What do you feel._

_Thoughts of our shame,_

_those imprints on your mind_

_Can you hear,_

_The choir of fallen angels singing?_

"_Drink the venom of the snake and be the poison in my veins!"_

_Your face holds no emotion,_

_No thought encircles your depths_

_Carved in expressionless stone._

_Do yo even fell at all?_

"_Dry your tears the night will soon be over!"_

II feel free after I have written the words. I have worked on this song for 3 weeks and now it is finally done. A little smile breaks out on my lips as I play the same melody on my guitar, the accords almost floating from it. I send a small prayer to my dead love the one who showed me the power of music. It is his old guitar I have inherited. 2 years have passed since he died in car crash, only 18 years old.

In a daze I remember his favourite verse in a song by HIM:

"_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are,_

_Oh my darling, completely torn apart,_

_You're gone with the sin, my baby, and beautiful you are,_

_So gone with sin, my darling." _

He used to cry when he listened to that song:** "Gone with the Sin".** I never asked him why I just sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. After a while he would look at me and say_: "'Mione, you're the best girl I EVER knew!"_ I always just gave him a faint smile and a nod.

I still miss him a lot, but time erases pain and heals wounds to scars that will never go away. I sigh and walk downstairs to grab some food before my piano lesson. As usual there is nothing interesting to eat inside the fridge, so I just grab a handful of grapes and hurry out of the door. It is in the middle of March and the spring struggles to overcome the cold arms of the winter. I walk through a small park on my way to my lesson**. The Cold Song of Winter** is still being sung by the snow on the ground, but in the trees the birds are singing **the Tune of Spring**.... I always compare everyday events with music. Everything has its own song, which it sings in the Eternity.

I walk under the trees with the frail leaves, my black skirt flows in the wind, together with my dark brown hair. My brown eyes scan the couples out for a springwalk; they laugh, talk and snog. I shake my head and start running; or else I will be late for my class.

1.5 hours later I am on my way back home. It was a good lesson, my teacher listened to my song: **"Child of a Fallen God"**, he really liked it.

The park is empty now, no giggles, no sweet-talking and handholding, just silence.

In the shadows I can see someone, who is moving towards me. An arm reaches out for me, and 10 seconds later I find myself staring into a pair of stormgray eyes. The boy is 2 years older than me, he is around 6"4 feets tall and has blond hair. He stares back at me then he opens his mouth and sings my love's verse of **"Gone with the Sin".**

When he is finished, I ask: " _So you've come for me?"_

_"Sorry it took so long," _He responds: _"But now I'm here!"_

My only reply is to nod. As our lips meet I finally understand the true power of music.

_"Draco..."_ I whisper: _" I kept our song alive!"_

A/N:This is a little story about love and music.... I know it's a bit weird but I hope you like it. By the way: I own NOTHING....

Stine 9.b


End file.
